


Thunderstorm

by MyPretzels



Series: Stars in our Sky [1]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Missing Scene, Post 7x13, Post Finale, domestic fitzsimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPretzels/pseuds/MyPretzels
Summary: ---- Spoilers of the Series Finale ----What happens in the following year after defeating the Nathaniel and Sybil?How FitzSimmons adjust back to living on Earth with the new member of their family?A calm afternoon in FitzSimmons' apartment at River's End and how they explain this new world to Alya.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Stars in our Sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881571
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Thunderstorm

Another page, another chapter ending.

The wind blow coldness into her face, still she refuses to get up and close the window. It’s refreshing to feel it again, to be able to have open windows around, to look outside and see life as she’s used to know before spending years in space.

A lightning breaks the sky in two for a fraction of a second, then a thunder echoes around, louder than the engines of the Zephyr beneath her feet for so long. Now, there’s no vibrations buzzing on the floor, just the occasional thump of the upstairs neighbors.

The tic toc of the clock on the wall reminds her that she’s been reading for far too long without interruption. The book stays behind on the couch when she stands up and stretches.

Fitz glances at her when she walks across the living room, he offers a sweet smile before focusing on his work.

In the kitchen, she fills up the kettle and ponders between peppermint and chamomile, pulling out the mugs to set over the counter.

A low and acute cry invade her thoughts while another thunder rumbles closer to them, making the glass vibrate with its intensity.

“I’ll get her, don’t worry.” She’s faster than Fitz, who’s by the desk, near the window, studying some old schematics. “I filled the kettle.” She adds before she walks into the hallway to the room by the end of it.

“Mama.” Alya’s voice shakes as she holds the blankets up half of her face and she lets out another cry when Jemma sits at the edge of the bed. Her little girl fights the covers to come to her lap.

I’m here, sweetheart.” She picks her up. “What’s wrong?” She doesn’t need a verbal answer, when the rumble of another thunder invades the room, Alya hides her face on Jemma’s neck. “The storm woke you up?”

The warm little hands curl around Jemma’s neck as she continues to hide from the noise. “I don’t like it.”

“It’s alright, sweetheart. It’s a storm and thunders are loud. It won’t do you any harm, I can guarantee this to you.” She leaves a kiss on Alya’s head.

“Mama.” The little girl wiggles on her arms.

“I can show it to you.” Jemma assures, rocking Alya on her arms.

She grabs the blanket and pulls it up to cover Alya’s back, giving her a moment to calm down in safety. “It’s raining outside, like in the cartoons, remember?” It’s enough to bring her attention for a moment. “I’ll show you.”

She walks to the narrow window and pull the drapes to the side, reveling the city of River’s End. From the floor they live in, it’s possible to see far, beyond the old houses with big years, to the Lighthouse by the edge of the land and the endless ocean behind it.

Above them, dark clouds and an insistent rain that comes and goes throughout the afternoon. The wind can’t reach them, still Jemma points to the trees moving with it and waits patiently until Alya sees them.

“They’re dancing, mama.” Her fingers squeeze her shoulder as the little girl tries to count them down. “It’s so many dancing trees.”

Until they returned and reunited again, Jemma had not realized how many things would be new for Alya. It makes her remember Deke’s initial fascination by everything outdoors. But it also brings a hesitation of how to show it to her without making her scared of such a big world, wide and open, when she was used to live in aircraft with very clear limits.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” A louder thunder breaks the smile on Alya’s face and she clings tighter on Jemma. “It’s scary, I know.” She swings for a bit, to ease out the shaken breath. “It’s alright to be scared, sweetie, but look, it’s because of the rain.”

Alya gives Jemma a chance to explain, spying back to the window when Jemma asks her to look up to the sky.

“Clouds are made of water, lots of it.” She starts. “The water comes from the ground and condensates as it goes higher.” She points up once more. “It’s a lot colder up there.”

Alya’s eyes shine with curiosity when she spies on Jemma before looking back at the sky.

“It can take a while for they to grow that much. And some are dark, like that one.” She grabs Alya’s hand to point to the cloud she’s talking about, far away over the sea. “Or that one.” She does it again. “Because all of this water, there’s lots of energy too and sometimes, it comes down as a lightning.”

“What’s that?” Alya’s eyes lock back on hers, the piercing blue demand answers.

“It’s like a line made of light and energy.” She doesn’t think it’s proper to talk about negative and positive charges at a four-year-old that is currently afraid of thunders. “After the lightning, comes the thunder, that loud noise that sounds like Daddy’s empty stomach.”

Alya smiles at her now. “It’s so loud.”

“It is, I know, sweetie. But it goes away after a few seconds.” She tries to offer some resolution, explaining that the thunder doesn’t last for long. “It won’t do you any harm.” She repeats and kisses her cheek.

“Promise?”

“I promise.” It happens again, a lightning far away in the sea and Alya’s eyes grow wide as she’s able to connect Jemma’s words to the actual thing. “Now it comes.” The rumble makes the window vibrate for a moment and once more, Alya clings harder to her, but doesn’t look away. “Such a brave girl.” She peppers another kiss on her cheek.

“It’s not like Daddy’s belly.” Alya corrects her now, but laughs when Jemma insists it’s very similar.

“Do you want to feel the rain?” Jemma asks slowly and tightens the hold on Alya when opening the window, just a bit, to reach out a hand and let some droplets fall on her own hand. “The water from the clouds pour as little droplets.” She allows Alya to lean forward to reach her hand out of the window.

“It’s cold!” The girl complains as she pulls her hand back and dries on Jemma’s sweater with an unpleasant expression on her face.

“It is.” Jemma laughs when Alya keeps grimacing at her. “It’s like the shower, but a lot colder.”

“Cold. Cold. Cold.” Alya complains again when Jemma closes the window again.

“What the two of you are up to?” Fitz’s voice interrupts her laughter and Alya turns to look at him.

“Just talking about the rain.” Jemma explains. “But I forgot to let her know it’s cold.”

“Very, very cold.” Alya complains with a frown. “And thunders are loud.”

“It’s that what woke you up?” Fitz catches up quickly. “Sorry about that, monkey.” He steps closer to kiss Alya’s head. “How about tea to warm up?” Fitz offers to pick her up as well, but Alya asks to get down.

“Sounds great.” She watches as Alya walks back to the bed to pull her socks up. “Any progress with the project?”

“Not a lot, but I don’t have a stressful deadline.” He shakes his shoulders. “Speaking of that, Mack texted. He’s inviting us for supper at the base.”

“We’ll be there.” She assures him. “Let’s put on those slippers?” She leaves the blanket over the bed. “And maybe stop at the bathroom before we go?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a dozen of ideas for drabbles after the series finale, I'm working on writing them before I forget.  
> I can't handle all the fluff possible to come up around Alya and domestic FitzSimmons.  
> Let me know if there's any typos.  
> If you like it, leave kudos/comments.


End file.
